


Song Prompt Fills (klaine)

by dizzy



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-07
Updated: 2013-12-20
Packaged: 2018-01-03 21:31:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 9,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1073284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dizzy/pseuds/dizzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of one-shot song prompt fills from my tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Instant Pleasure - Rufus Wainwright

**_I don’t want somebody to love me_ **   
**_Just give me sex whenever I want it_ **

Kurt is in love with Blaine, of course he’s in love with Blaine. They’re wildly in love and everything is back on track and they’re going to get married and Blaine finally lives with him and they can have sex as often as schedules and privacy allow, with no parents to play chaperone, and it’s wonderful.   
  
Being in love with Blaine means that sex with Blaine has an emotional connection. Living with Blaine means that they have time to explore that side of their relationship more than high school ever allowed.

Kurt realizes a lot of things about sex over the first few months Blaine lives with him. He realizes that it’s meaningful, it’s deep. It matters, they both matter. It’s deeply fulfilling and intimately satisfying.   
  
And that sometimes it isn’t about meaningful or intimate or affirmations of love at all.  
  
Sometimes it’s just about fucking.  
   
They fuck and it’s just the two of them, just like it always is, but - but it doesn’t matter.   
  
Once in a while they fuck and it could be anyone, anywhere, because it’s not about the connection; it’s about an ass squeezing tight around his cock and a body wet with sweat and lube under his and the grunts and groans and primal noises he can fuck right out of someone. There aren’t sweetly sighed names or utterances of forever; just blunt, brutal curses and the cacophony of _more_ , _harder_ , _right there_ , _fucking take it_ , and sometimes they hit that threshold inside of themselves and it’s like every dirty video Kurt always hated so much on the internet, a gritty pleading _let me be your little cockslut_ and bruising shoves into the rough brick wall of the bedroom and god the way Blaine keens when Kurt holds his arms behind his back and plows him until his cock is spitting and jerking untouched, come that splatters out against the brick of the wall his cheek is pressed into.   
  
And when it’s said and done they’re back to lovers, soft kisses and Kurt laying Blaine out across the bed to take note of the bumps and bruises and kiss the love back into them.


	2. Timber - Pitbull featuring Kesha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You better move, you better dance  
> Let’s make a night, you won’t remember  
> I’ll be the one, you won’t forget

It doesn’t really surprise Kurt that Blaine takes to the New York clubs well.

They don’t go too often. Once or twice a month, when they’re restless and they want to be the kind of boyfriends they just can’t  _be_ anywhere and everywhere. They want to tangle in public, kiss too open and too dirty, they want to not be embarrassed and not feel judged. 

It’s not even a homophobic thing. They’re just - they’re the  _respectable_ guys, most of the time. They’re all schedules and responsibilities and jobs and saving money and proving to the world being married while barely out of their teens is something they can handle.

But when they go out, when they go to those places where no one knows them and no one knows to expect them to be any different - it’s the kind of fun escape Lima could never have offered them. It doesn’t matter if it’s a piano bar in the west end where drag queens tap out Broadway ballads on the piano or a strobe-lit pounding beat nightclub, they’ve found a dozens of different places they can go to own this part of themselves. 

And it’s just _fun_. It’s fun for Kurt, who still may not be that gay bar superstar but he’s certainly popular enough. He’s catnip for a certain type of guy and after spending most of his life routinely cataloging every little quirk beyond his control as something to hide or feel shame for, it does his ego well to be so _wanted_. 

Blaine has his own admirers, too. Blaine goes from grandpa-chic to bashful but imminently fuckable schoolboy until Kurt’s careful fashionable tutoring. Tight little ass-hugging jeans paired with the right button down, ready to be stripped off in favor of the blank tank underneath when the heat of hundreds of bodies grinding together gets to be too much, hair only gelled a little because even the industrial strength paste Blaine uses can’t hold up to that kind of night. 

Blaine stands out, not fashion model gorgeous but vibrant and alive, but he mostly just wants to be there for the dancing. 

It took Kurt weeks, multiple visits, before he reassured Blaine it was  _okay_ to dance as long as it was just dancing. But once he feels like he has permission (from Kurt, from himself) he embraces it. He dances with anyone and everyone (and mostly Kurt, or with Kurt there, too) and throws himself into the music. He’s popular, and most of the guys walk away disappointed when they realize he won’t be going home with them but he knows just where to draw the line. 

And if some of the guys he dances with are attractive, if some of them even get Blaine going - who is Kurt to complain about the armful of drunk horny boyfriend he gets to enjoy later that night? Blaine gives the  _best_ blowjobs after club nights, sucking and whining and greedy on his knees. 

Sometimes their friends ask to come along. “Not yet,” Kurt always says, and he can see the relief on Blaine’s face. Maybe eventually, when the shine wears off, but for now - it’s their thing 


	3. Beauty in the Breakdown - The Scene Aesthetic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Come on love, run with me,  
> Get the hell out of this town,  
> So we can get a better feel for each other

The realization that they didn’t really know each other before they lived together is startling and hard to accept. 

It’s only after six months in New York that Kurt realizes how very wrong it all could have gone. 

It’s longer than that before Blaine will admit it, and longer still before they can talk about it. 

High school love isn’t real life love. It’s not sleeping habits and laundry and a shared bank account and feelings that don’t get hurt so much as trampled over days and weeks of misunderstandings and chosen ignorance. 

They fight. That first year, they fight so badly that Rachel and Santana each sit them down to talk. Sometimes they go a week barely talking because they can’t think of anything civil to say, but they come back to the same bed every night. 

Kurt will never forget the way it felt to hold Blaine so desperately, to feel him shaking with fear and know that he didn’t have the words to tell him it would be okay. All he could do was hold him a little more tightly. 

Sometimes Kurt thinks the only thing keeping them from walking away is the ring on his finger and the stubbornness to prove that they can do this. It’s not, though; of course it isn’t. Being in love is what keeps them from giving up on the days when it feels like that might be their only option. 

And then they came through it; like a light at the end of the tunnel. Rachel moved out, onto a bigger and better place, closer to work. Santana moved in with her girlfriend.

There is no one hurdle to overcome, but they fall into patterns. They learn and they adapt to each other and what was hard was just - life. They find the joy in each other again in small moments, in having privacy again - for themselves, when they needed space, and to be with each other. 

The love they build back bit by bit is nothing like the love they found in high school hallways. It’s a little more jagged, unforgiving and often flawed, and so much better.


	4. Affirmation - Savage Garden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I believe in Karma  
> what you give is what you get returned

They’re throwing out a lot of the old traditions to do with marriage ceremonies. Neither of them are particularly religious. Blaine is a little more willing to accept that he just doesn’t know than Kurt, but at the end of the day neither of them are basing their morality or their actions on something they don’t exactly buy into. They see no need to sleep apart before the wedding, they won’t be married in a church or by a preacher with any kind of religious affiliation. 

The things they’ll stick to are the ones that are fun for them, and they make up a few new ones along the way. 

Vows are one of the big ones; they’re writing vows themselves. No singing your feelings allowed - Kurt says pointedly, staring at Blaine, but that’s all right because there will be a newlywed duet at the reception.

So they write their vows and swear to keep them a secret until the ceremony, which of course means they’re both crippled with fear that theirs will be the less powerful sentiment.

It’s not a competition. 

Of course not. Not at their wedding! That would be ridiculous. 

They just… both like to be the best. At everything.

Even vows.

It becomes a game of hide and seek. They’ll try and trick each other. One morning Kurt leaves seven different sheets of paper laying in various places around the apartment. 

Blaine turns his into a scavenger hunt, leaving clue after clue after clue that send Kurt on a day long journey and leave him empty handed but laughing when he finds Blaine on his knees in Central Park belting out Marry You. 

They get frozen yogurt at their favorite shop and hold hands on the train back home. 

Kurt doesn’t actually ever find out that Blaine has his vows written on cream stationary tucked into the pages of a copy of SFX magazine under a stack of Doctor Who DVDS. 

Blaine doesn’t actually find out that Kurt’s are saved four places on his computer, in password protected files with a password made up of number and letter gibberish, or that he made an extra email account just to save a draft of them there in case his computer completely dies. 

They don’t have a clue what the person is going to say until the day they’re standing in front of all of their friends and family in Central Park, and every tear shed and word of love whispered is all the more genuine for it.


	5. The Way You Look at Me - Christian Bautista

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I never knew just what a smile was worth  
> But your eyes say everything  
> Without a single word

The way Blaine looks at Kurt makes him feel like he’s the strongest, the best, the smartest - but also like he’s human, like he’s perfect for all the cracks and flaws, not despite them. 

No one knows Kurt like Blaine does. No one looks at him and sees the whole picture, no one knows all of his secrets and fears. The history of Kurt and Blaine colors every loving, frustrated, elated gaze they share. 

But Blaine isn’t the only person that looks at Kurt. Other boys look, too. 

Chandler. Sebastian. Elliot. Adam. 

Chandler was schoolboy infatuation, sparking bright. 

Sebastian was - something else. Something darker. He didn’t want to want Kurt, but still once in a while their eyes met and Kurt felt that predatory prickle. 

But they’re both so forgotten now, relegated to a part of Kurt’s life he’s closed the lid on. That was Lima, that was high school.

Now there’s Adam, there’s Elliot.

Adam was always so full of hope, flirty and sweet, fun for the moment. But it always left Kurt feeling - guilty. He wasn’t with Blaine, but he’s still never not been with Blaine in his heart. 

Adam looked at Kurt and Kurt felt bad. He felt like a bad person, and then after the engagement he felt the weight of having disappointed someone who deserved better. 

Elliot looks at Kurt and the appreciation there is frank, subtle and unspoken but obvious enough. 

Elliot appreciates him. The cling of an outfit that looks good, the power of his voice when he hits a note just right. Elliott appreciates his drive and determination and he’s not shy about saying so. 

Kurt likes being appreciated. 

"You know he’s got a boner for you that can be seen from the freaking moon, right?" Santana says to Kurt. 

Kurt just shrugs. “He’s nice.” 

"Don’t lead him on," Rachel says, disapproval in her voice and a little frown on her face. 

She’s so gentle with other people’s feelings lately. Grief unravels an empathetic side of her that Kurt appreciates, even when it’s misguided. 

"So how is Blaine doing?" Elliott asks, with that little grin on his face. He’s wearing a green henley and his hair is swept back and looks so soft Kurt itches to touch it. 

They’re sipping milkshakes at the diner, Kurt back in his casual clothes after a shift. It could be a date, Kurt knows. Anyone walking by might think it was.

It’s not a date. They’re just waiting on Dani and Santana so they can practice.

But Kurt wouldn’t be ashamed to be on a date with Elliot, if things were different. He looks so good, his face sweet and open, and Kurt feels that thump of in another lifetime in his chest. But the want doesn’t extend beyond a surface warmth. 

Elliot knows that. That’s what makes Elliot so good to be around. That’s what makes it okay for Elliot to look, and appreciate. That’s what makes Kurt unafraid of the attraction there. 

"So," Elliot says, leaning back. "How’s Blaine doing?" 

"He’s amazing. We stayed up until two am last night wedding planning." The little trickle of warmth explodes into a fully encompassing glow. Kurt grabs his phone to pull up his text messages. “He found the most perfect flower arrangement for the reception tables-“


	6. Way Back Into Love - Music & Lyrics

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All I wanna do is find a way back into love,   
> I can’t make it through without a way back into love

"It’s tradition!" A drunk Rachel shouts, standing on a chair and waving her nostalgically bedazzled microphone around. "Where’s Kurt? Where’s Blaine? They have to sing! It’s tradition!" 

And that’s when Kurt knows it was a mistake to come. They’ve split up the rest of the parties this holiday season; Blaine attends the ones with friends he’s closer to, and same with Kurt. 

 

They’ll each go home to their respective families for the first time in a decade. They’re still spending time together - Blaine will come to the Hummel home on Christmas Eve and maybe, if that goes well, stay the night. Kurt will attend the Anderson New Year’s Eve party. They’re still trying. They’re not letting go easily. 

(“Surprised you aren’t using this as an excuse to get out of it for once. I wouldn’t blame you, you know,” Blaine had said, when Kurt mentioned it. There was no bitterness in his voice, just that hollow kind of emptiness that pervades every conversation they have now.)

But Rachel - she was both of theirs, and even if they’d tried to get out of both attending, she wouldn’t have stood for it. 

Singing, though.

He and Blaine stopped singing together a while ago. Before the counseling, before the quiet packing of a suitcase. 

She spots Blaine first and goes to him, dragging him to the stage in the corner of her living room. Her place is spacious, for being in the city, plenty of room for hosting parties that are bordering on lavish but not quite garish. 

Kurt thinks about escaping. He might could, right now. But he lingers too long with his eyes on Blaine and Rachel and then he’s being catcalled and urged forward. 

Half of these people don’t even know he and Blaine are separated. They’ve been subtle about it. The fact that there’s no feuding, no fighting, helps.

(Sometimes Kurt wishes it were like that; anger would be a welcome distraction from the ache.) 

His eyes meet Blaine’s and Blaine shrugs one shoulder, tilts his head, gives him a smile. 

Kurt would really rather be anywhere else right now, but he takes the microphone Rachel hands him. “What are we even singing?” He asks. 

Blaine grins. He’s got that gloss to him that comes with a few drinks, and it’s a more open look than Kurt has seen from him in months. 

Rachel shouts a suggestion and someone sits at the piano and starts to play before Kurt can argue. He’s terrified suddenly, because it’s been years but this used to be their song around holiday time and he doesn’t know what it will do to his heart when he opens his mouth and starts to sing. 

But Blaine is looking at him, and so is everyone else, so he takes a breath and puts a hand on the piano and forces a smile. "I really can’t stay…"

And over the next three minutes he slides back into a role he left behind years ago, that coquettish infatuated little boy. Blaine doesn’t pull punches on him. He throws himself into it, too; he stalks Kurt across the stage and down into the audience a little, corners him against the piano in a way that makes Kurt’s heart pound fast, stares at him with that dopey in love look and Kurt feels like he’s going to break in two with how much he missesthat. 

Then the song is over and Kurt is wrecked. He puts the mic down and walks away, straight for where he left his coat. 

Rachel comes after him. “I’m sorry, Kurt, please don’t leave-“ 

"It’s fine," Kurt says. But it’s not, it’s really not. "I should have known better-" 

Then Blaine is there, a hand on Rachel’s arm. “I’m gonna walk out with him, okay? But we’ll have brunch before our flights.” 

Rachel still looks distraught, but her eyes go back and forth between them and she nods. 

"Go back to your party." Kurt pulls her into a hug. "I love you, sweetie." 

With her sent back along her way, Kurt looks at Blaine. The moment is overwhelmingly awkward. “You don’t have to,” Kurt says. “Go back to the party.” 

"Kurt," Blaine says softly. "Please?" 

Kurt nods. 

*

It’s not snowing outside yet, but it’ll be a sure thing by morning. The air is crisp and biting and Kurt is glad for the warmth of his coat. Worth the price tag and not just for how stunning it looks on him. 

"If I ask you for something, would you hear me out?" Blaine asks. 

"Of course." 

"Sing with me again at Christmas?" He sounds so small asking, like he thinks Kurt will really say no. 

Kurt reaches out and grabs Blaine’s hand. “Of course. If you’ll do something for me.” 

"Anything," Blaine says. He squeezes Kurt’s hand back tightly. 

"After New Year, let’s go away together somewhere." It’s not a new idea, but he hadn’t had the nerve or energy to ask until now. "Let’s take a vacation together and see if maybe… if just getting away from all this helps." 

“Kurt.” Blaine sounds choked up and when Kurt dares to look at him, his eyes are red. 

"Yeah?" Kurt asks, tugging Blaine a little closer. 

He wants to give them this chance again. He wants to give them a chance to fall back in love. He thinks it wouldn’t take that much, not really. He hopes, at least. 

"Yeah." Blaine nods. "I’d like that."


	7. Bad Touch - The Bloodhound Gang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So let’s do it like they do on the Discovery Channel  
> Gettin’ horny now

Blaine wakes up slowly, surroundings registering in stages. 

First is touch; Kurt’s hand stroking up and down his back, under the heavy blanket. Blaine smiles and breathes in deep and falls back asleep on the exhale. 

Then he wakes up again and - scent. Kurt smells good. He nuzzles his nose into Kurt’s neck and then drifts for seconds before-

Sound. Santana, whispering. "And here we have the native dickhounds in their natural habitat, lubed up and fuck-happy." 

Blaine startles, eyes flying open. He’s face to face with Santana and a girl he’s never seen before, but facebook and Kurt’s stories lead him to believe this must be Dani. 

Santana’s smirking and Dani just looks at him with a smile that’s… sweet? Not mocking, at least, which is a nice departure. 

“Fuck off,” Kurt says airily, Blaine’s first indication that he’s actually awake. 

Santana keeps going, though, entirely too pleased with herself to stop. ”They’re a fascinating species to study, considering they’re boring as all fuck like ninety percent of the time. They’re attracted to shiny things, lace doilies, and sequins that they use to build their homo-nest.” 

"But the other ten percent?" Dani asks. She rests her head on Santana’s shoulder, still smiling. 

It’s sweet, Blaine thinks, that Santana has someone who will indulge her. Of course he’d prefer it not to happen while he and Kurt are still naked on the couch. 

"Mating habits," Santana says, nodding. She perches on the arm of a chair, finger against her chin. "Just introduce a fifth of tequila and it’s a whole friggin’ social experiment up in here. Lube and latex a’flying, dildos on parade. I’m telling you, you haven’t lived until you’ve seen Hummel give a butt licking to fancypants." 

"Oh my god. You wouldn’t see if it you’d respect the curtain being closed." Kurt sounds disgusted - but it’s not like they can really move. Their clothes are definitely no in reach and there’s only one blanket. "Would you please just- Blaine, seriously?” 

Blaine buries his face in Kurt’s shoulder and tries to shift his hips so that his hard on isn’t digging into Kurt quite so blatantly.


	8. Kisses - The Shivers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Give me your kisses, baby  
> I am just a man  
> I don’t really give a good goddamn

Kurt is loose and liquid in Blaine’s arms, reservations peeled away like the layers of clothes he’s shed under the influence of alcohol and the slow mellow music that winds it’s way around and through them. 

He’s not even really sure when Kurt stopped being so weird about this, in public; sort of public, anyway, a private kind of public surrounded by people but people they know and people they trust. Because Kurt - he certainly doesn’t care who sees them. He doesn’t care who sees him swaying into Blaine here and now, who saw those kisses earlier in the kitchen, who knows the bed that peeks past the curtain is theirs and all the dirty things they do in the dark on it. 

He jokes easily and what once made him turn pink and prudish from distaste. He looks Blaine over with naked lust that spikes hot and hard in Blaine, a thing he’s still not used to yet. 

But he loves it, and he will get used to it. Blaine may hate the fact of Adam, and of who if anyone else kissed and touched and taught Kurt while they were apart, but he’ll never be anything but grateful that the city has taught eased Kurt into this. He’ll learn this new Kurt with all of his secrets and his openness, he’ll learn the ways Kurt grew that he wasn’t here for and he’ll do some growing himself. He’s always felt comfortable in his skin, but he wants to be comfortable in this new way Kurt is.

His hands smooth over the shape of Kurt’s chest and he’s still, always, mapping out the way that feels. Kurt catches his hands and laughs, breath hot on the corner of Blaine’s mouth and he’s ready when Blaine turns into it. A hot kiss to a rocking baseline compliments of the Starchild. 

"Music to fuck to," Kurt whispers, and maybe he’s putting on just a little. Blaine things he is, he thinks Kurt still likes to impress him, to seduce him. Kurt isn’t just different, he owns the differences in himself. 

"Please," Blaine says, happily captive to the moment. Kurt’s hands down his body now, on his ass and tugging in closer, mouth sealed over Blaine’s while someone catcalls behind them.


	9. The Man Who Can't Be Moved by The Script

> _People talk about the guy that’s waiting on a girl_   
> _There are no holes in his shoes but a big hole in his world_
> 
> Burt/Kurt’s mother, Kurt/Blaine, G

Burt Hummel is a good man. He doesn’t go to church every Sunday but he believes in God and he believes when he finally meets his maker, his first wife will be up there waiting on him.

And he can’t wait, he can’t friggin’ wait for the day that he gets to look into her beautiful eyes again. He can’t wait to be standing by her side, or floating by her side, or whatever the hell it is people in heaven do, and to look down on their son with her.

It’ll be a while, he thinks; he’s got stuff here, too much going on in this life to wish it away too fast. Heart attack couldn’t keep him down. Cancer couldn’t keep him down. He’s got too many reasons to live. He’s got another beautiful woman now, one that makes him happy to come home to. He’s got a job where he’s making a difference in the world.

And he’s doing it for his son. He’s doing it for _Kurt_.

For Kurt, and for Kurt’s mother, because the last promise he ever made to her was to take care of their boy and that not a vow he’s ever gonna break.

When it all is over and done and he’s heading for that bright light he wants to be able to tell her everything. Stories about Kurt’s wedding day, about how good that boy Burt watched him fall in love with and then fall in love with all over again a second time. Stories about grandbabies and what a good dad Kurt is. He wants to be able to tell her that Kurt still talks about her voice when she’d sing him to sleep and the way the music she gifted them with touches every corner of their lives every single day.

Being good and doing right doesn’t always mean you get the long straw, though. Too much stacked against him, bad genes and bad choices in the past.

He’s got it all together now and he’s trying hard to dig his heels in and stay in this world as long as he can. But when it happens - and it’ll happen, it happens to everyone - the most important thing to Burt is that he’s got someone there holding his hand that can make the same promise to him that he made to Kurt’s mother. He’ll go when he goes and he might not want to but he’s not afraid to, either, not anymore.  That Kurt will be supported and protected and _loved_ for as long as he’s alive. That Kurt will be the center of the universe for someone and he’ll never be alone.

As long as Blaine’s still living in this world, Burt knows that’s not something he has to worry about. 


	10. I Don't Mind by Darren Criss

> **_Baby I don’t care_ **   
>  **_The what, when, how, or where_ **   
>  **_Folks may try to laugh and make a fuss_ **   
>  **_They’ll try to make shit hard for us_ **   
>  **_But darling, I don’t care_ **
> 
> Kurt/Blaine, PG. Disgustingly fluffy.

Blaine walks into the room to find Kurt holding his prom queen crown and staring at it contemplatively. “I’m throwing this away,” he announces.

"What?" Blaine frowns. 

Kurt shrugs like it doesn’t mean anything, but the determined set of his jaw betrays him. “There’s no point in keeping it. It’s a reminder of high school failures and ridicules. what purpose does it serve?”

He makes to drop it in their trash box, but Blaine reaches out and grabs it protectively. He strokes his fingers over the cheap crown, looking at where spots of the paint have chipped away leaving dull plastic underneath. “I want to keep it. I think it’ll be perfect in her room.” 

“ _Blaine_.” Kurt chastises in a single word. “For one, it’ll be hideous with the decor, and for another - if you think we should go the princess theme route, I have a few things booked marked on my tablet-“ 

Blaine laughs. Baby room theme is something they’ve agreed to set aside until their spare room is actually clean and ready to decorate, but they both have ideas they’re strong-willed about. “We can discuss it. But that’s not what I meant. It’s… sentimental.” 

"How so?" Kurt asks, looking dubious.

Blaine stares down at the crown again. “I think… it would be a good thing for her to grow up with a constant, present reminder of how brave her father is. Of how it doesn’t matter how many problems life throws at her, that anything is possible to overcome and how if she works really hard she can probably grow up to earn five times what those jerks in high school did a year.” 

The last part is teasing, but only a little bit. Kurt laughs. “Okay, we can consider keeping it. But if we do, I don’t want that to be the story that she hears.” 

Kurt takes the crown back as Blaine says, “Oh?”

"I’d rather it be a symbol of how you can live through hell as long as you have someone holding your hand through it that loves you. And how she  _always_ will.” 

"Two hands to hold," Blaine agrees, smiling as Kurt puts the crown down in their  _to keep_ box. 


	11. Good Company from Oliver and Company

> **_You and me together we’ll be_ **   
>  **_Forever you’ll see_ **   
>  **_We two can be good company_ **
> 
> kitty!Kurt/Blaine, G

"I gotta practice now, Kurt," Blaine laughs, shooing Kurt away from where he’s trying to climb into Blaine’s lap. 

"But you’re in the  _best spot_ ,” Kurt says, sulking. He kneels on the ground with his tail twitching in that adorably annoyed way.

Kurt loves napping on the piano bench. The sun hits it just right in the late afternoon, and they go through the same little disagreement every time Blaine comes to practice his piano playing after school. 

Blaine reaches out and strokes between his ears, scratching his fingers through Kurt’s soft hair. A little purr escapes Kurt before he can school his responses back into practiced irritation. ”You know if I don’t practice then Mom won’t let us go out on a walk.” 

Kurt does like walking. He doesn’t get enough exercise around the house while Blaine is off at school. Prowling room to room is pointless, and he’d much rather while the hours away on the different projects they give him. His fingers are deft with a needle and thread and he can copy almost any outfit he sees without even needing a pattern. He likes the puzzle of it and the whole Anderson family likes the results, even if lately he mostly just wants to make things for Blaine. 

"Fine," Kurt says, and lifts himself up to standing height. He runs his hands down his thighs to brush off invisible lint and then perches on the bench besides Blaine. "Then I’ll help you." 

Blaine looks at him out of the corner of his eye. “Oh, you will, will you?” 

"Mhm." Kurt’s ears are perky and alert as he watches Blaine’s fingers move over the keys. Blaine plays a song through once and then a second time when Kurt quietly orders, "Again." 

By the third time Kurt puts his own fingers down and taps out the song along with Blaine. It’s one of the more simple ones Blaine does, nothing more than a warm up, but Blaine lets out a delighted laugh. “Kurt, you’re good!” 

"Of course I am." Kurt rolls his eyes, but he smiles happily at the praise and rumbles another little purr when Blaine puts an arm around him and squeezes him into a halfway-hug. He rubs his temple against Blaine’s shoulder to leave his scent there, and sniffs the deliciousness of Blaine’s own human smell while he’s tucked in close. "Now will you move so I can get back into the sun?"


	12. Don't You by Darren Criss

> _**Well here we are two strangers in a very different place** _   
>  _**Who knows what will happen to us next?** _   
>  _**Here we are with nothing but this little spark** _   
>  _**It’s too cold outside to lay this fire to rest** _
> 
> Kurt/Blaine, G

The Warblers bonfire is a yearly event. 

A dozen or so boys gathered in a field adjacent to someone’s house, a fire crackling high. Hot dogs cooked on the flame, the makings of smores and hot chocolate, tents that go unused and fabric fold up chairs gathered in groups of two or three. 

They’re loud, but there are no neighbors close enough to complain about the cacophony of voices and occasional outbreak of song. 

Kurt still doesn’t feel like he entirely belongs here. Being a Warbler a good experience and he enjoys the company but it still feels like he’s sitting in on something, like he’s observing more than he’s connecting. 

He and Blaine have talked about it. Blaine pointed out that Kurt was with New Directions from inception, and that it only makes sense to have felt a kind of ownership of the group. He’s not intrinsic to any part of the Warblers. He’s a good addition but no one is irreplaceable. 

"Not even me," Blaine says, bumping his shoulder against Kurt. 

"You’re irreplaceable to me," Kurt says, with a blush he hopes the light of the fire doesn’t reveal. 

Blaine’s hand steals over to his, fingers grasping and squeezing. “ _Kurt_ ,” he says in an awed, bashful voice. His voice dips low and private, that tone meant just for Kurt now. “I’m really glad you decided to come.” 

When he’s alone by himself Kurt wonders if he’s making all this up. How Blaine looks at him, how Blaine talks to him. He wonders if the long looks and the hand holding and the duets and the way Blaine’s voice goes deeper and emotional like that is all just - in his imagination. But then he’s in the same room with Blaine and everything feels like floating and flying and falling all at once. 

They’re so close. 

They’re so close to  _something_ that it aches in Kurt, and he doesn’t really think that Blaine doesn’t feel anything for him but he also doesn’t really know why Blaine won’t just say it. 

"Me, too," Kurt responds softly. 

"Blaine!" Thad calls out from the other side of the fire. "Hey, come check this out!" 

Kurt draws the hand that Blaine lets go of into his lap and rubs his fingertips together. 

"I’ll be right back," Blaine promises, hand on Kurt’s shoulder as he gets to his feet. He squeezes a little and gives Kurt another smile before he walks away. 

Kurt sits back in his chair and watches. He could go join some of the other guys, but he’s just as content sitting here waiting for Blaine. 


	13. Our House by Crosby Stills Nash & Young

> _**I’ll light the fire, you put the flowers in the vase that you bought today.** _
> 
> Kurt/Blaine, PG

New York is home for a very long time, and then suddenly it isn’t. 

The city is too bustling and noisy. It takes too long to get everywhere and between ballet recitals and soccer games and work functions and dinners out with friends, there aren’t enough hours in the day. 

The school system isn’t as great as they’d like and the city is an education until itself but as the months spin on Kurt and Blaine find themselves talking wistfully about their own childhoods more and more often. 

"When I was growing up…" becomes a constant refrain, eventually joined by, "If we were in Ohio…" 

They make it out to Ohio over Thanksgiving one year. Their daughter is four and their son not a concrete figure in their lives yet but a concept they’re planning for, just waiting on the situation to feel right. There isn’t even room in their little two bedroom townhouse. 

"You know," Blaine says, eyes lingering on a For Sale sign while they’re stilled at a stop sign waiting on traffic to pass. "We have to move, anyway." 

Kurt looks over at him and they don’t need to exchange any words to realize that they’re on the same track here. 

* 

It all happens so fast, so much faster than Kurt could have imagined. 

From the first mention in late November it’s barely two months before they’re packing up their New York lives. 

On the day before they move, Kurt is maudlin. 

Blaine sits on the steps outside of their townhouse with him. The baby (not so much a baby now, almost five) is asleep on a pallet in the front room. They’re all sleeping on the floor tonight, since everything else is already on trucks headed toward Ohio. 

Their hands rest on the concrete between them. The city is loud, not accommodating their melancholy.

"We’ve lived here for longer than we were ever in Ohio," Kurt says. 

"Wow." Blaine hadn’t thought about it like that. "You’re right. Twenty-two years is a long time." 

Kurt leans over to rest his head on Blaine’s shoulder. “She probably won’t even remember living here.” 

Blaine kisses the top of his head. “It’s probably good, though. We’re doing this before she even starts real school.” 

"Dad is so happy he gets to watch her grow up," Kurt adds. "He and Carole will spoil her rotten." 

"And the next one." Blaine smiles. 

Their house in Ohio has four bedrooms. Enough for their growing family, enough to accommodate it even if it grows a little more than they’d planned. 

"And you get to teach at her school." Kurt’s even a little jealous of that, but he’s been working from home as much as he has from the office for the first years of her life. Now it’s Blaine’s turn to get those private moments, that special connection. 

That Independence Elementary happened to need new music teacher starting in the spring semester had helped make their decision for them. Blaine had copious experience, far outweighing any of the other applicants for the position.

A meeting with the principle that was as much formality as anything, and he’d been offered the position on the spot. 

"She’ll have a yard." Blaine’s been excited about that one for a while.

Kurt laughs. Blaine can pretend that it’s for their daughter all he wants, but Kurt knows the truth - he’s already planning a trip to the animal shelter to get them a dog. 

That used to bother Kurt, but he doesn’t really mind so much anymore. Blaine’s right - they’ll have a yard, fenced in but plenty of room for a budding pre-school aged adventure explorer and her faithful canine companion to roam. 

"And that  _bathroom_.” Kurt groans, picturing the sprawling jacuzzi tub and double sinks. Their current one is only spacious by city standards. 

"Oh, yeah." Blaine agrees, moaning under his breath. "The tub." 

* 

A very long car trip, complete with stops every other hour to accommodate a barely more than toddler sized bladder, snacks and drinks, and general energy level reduction makes New York to Ohio a daunting drive. 

Kurt can’t decide who talks more excitedly about the movie, their daughter or Blaine, but either way he’s ready to murder someone halfway through. 

It takes the whispered promise of a very dirty housewarming once they’ve dropped the kid off at Burt and Carole’s (a temporary arrangement to give them some time and peace to unpack) before Kurt centers himself. 

* 

Kurt can’t sleep the first week. 

It’s too quiet and the noises that do exist seem wrong to his ears. 

A dog barks down the street. Crickets chirping. Unnatural stillness pervading. 

Blaine doesn’t seem to have the same problem but Blaine has always been a heavier sleeper. Kurt worries and worries until suddenly there’s nothing to worry about anymore. 

It almost feels like a trick, that a few sleepless nights is as bad as it gets, but the rest they settle into like this is where they were meant to be.

Kurt stands in the kitchen looking out through the window above the sink. He sees Blaine and their daughter playing a game of chase and he thinks,  _yeah_. 

This is definitely where they were meant to be. 


	14. Today, Tomorrow, and Forever by Elvis

> _**As long as we’re together** _   
>  _**So stay, stay in my arms** _   
>  _**Today, tomorrow and forever** _
> 
> Kurt/Blaine, PG

The pregnancy does strange things to Blaine. It’s not at all like Kurt had expected, not even close. 

He has no energy. Kurt’s never seen Blaine like this, unwilling to move off of the couch, unmotivated to do anything. 

"Aren’t you supposed to have nesting urges?" Kurt asks. 

Blaine just looks at him and shrugs. “Aren’t you taking care of that?” 

Kurt frowns. “You told me you trusted me to handle the baby’s room.” 

"I do," Blaine says, shrugging. "I did. And it looks great. You did an amazing job, sweetie." 

Even his reassurances to Kurt, something that comes as naturally to Blaine as breathing, has gone a little lackluster of late. 

*

The male body wasn’t made for carrying children, and the process takes an even bigger toll on Blaine than it would if he were born with the right reproductive system for it. 

It hurts him at night. He’ll wake up gasping with it. It’s not sharp pain, not a stabbing pain, not a  _something’s wrong_ kind of pain. Blaine would know the difference. (Kurt things.) But it’s an ending sense of his body trying to rearrange itself on the inside to make this work. 

Sometimes in the night he clutches Kurt’s hand like it’s a lifeline. Kurt will get up and run him a warm bath, unscented bubbles, and then help Blaine into it. He’ll rub Blaine’s shoulders or his feet or his back, whatever Blaine wants rubbed, until Blaine is drowsy enough to try and get some more sleep. 

* 

He gets weirdly obsessive about things. 

Blaine’s always been a little bit of a geek, but he’s expanding his boundaries in terms of subject material and interest level. 

It makes sense that he’d watch more movies and television. Male pregnancies are so fragile that he’s bound to the house and he’s never really left on his own, either. That amounts of a lot of hours of marathon viewing movies and tv shows. 

But now when Blaine watches something he  _obsessively_ watches. He’ll pick a tv show and speed through an entire series in four days. He’ll find an actor he likes and not just watch one or two, but everything in their filmography. 

Kurt becomes a master of torrenting and spends more money than he’ll admit buying things online for Blaine. This pregnancy is teaching him new depths of his dedication to his partner. If Blaine asks for it, Kurt will get it for him.

Even if what he asks for is every movie Elvis Presley has ever made. Kurt spends a week with that as the soundtrack to every evening spent cooking or doing laundry, catches more than a few of the movies with Blaine cuddled up on the couch. 

Blaine he hums during one of the movies. “You’ve seen this before?” Kurt asks. 

Blaine nods. “Yeah, I think my mom used to watch it.” 

Blaine’s hand is resting on his stomach. Kurt reaches down and laces their fingers together. Blaine sighs and leans back into him. “Sing?” Kurt asks. 

Blaine doesn’t respond at first. “I don’t know the words anymore.” 

"Then sing what you know." Kurt kisses his ear. "Make up words. I won’t judge." 

Blaine smiles a little and starts to sing. 

*

This could go wrong so easily and they both know it. It’s not a risk they’d planned on taking, but this is the situation that they’ve found themselves in. 

Blaine is afraid of dying. Blaine is afraid of his body not being strong enough for the baby. Kurt is afraid he’ll end up alone, again. 

All Kurt can do is hope they make it through to the other side. All he can do is have faith that they  _will_ , because if they do their little family will have grown and it’ll all be worth it. 


	15. Across the Universe by Rufus Wainwright

> _**Sounds of laughter shades of live are ringing through my open ears** _   
>  _**Inciting and inviting me** _   
>  _**Limitless undying love which shines around me like a million suns** _
> 
> Kurt/Blaine, PG-13, fluffy fluff.

"Do you miss how it was?" Kurt asks Blaine. They’re curled up together under blankets to ward off the bite to the air. 

"What do you mean?" Blaine’s voice is absent and his fingers are curious, rubbing circles just underneath Kurt’s collarbone. 

"Being in high school. Us, when it was easy, and just…  _dating_ , like kids. We had no responsibilities besides being home for curfew so we didn’t get grounded,” Kurt says. “Even school was easy. It didn’t feel like it then, but it was. The biggest problems in our life were about Glee club.”

The power’s out, like it always goes when a storm is particularly bad, but neither of them really mind all that much. They don’t do this enough, just lay together and talk. They make time for them but never like  _this_. 

And when the power is back on they’ll be too overcome with all the things they need to do, but right now they enjoy the relative quiet and the connection. 

"Not really," Blaine says. "I mean - we had bigger problems than that. You being bullied wasn’t insignificant." 

"But we were protected," Kurt says. "I was stupid for not telling anyone, but if I had, my dad wouldn’t have let anything happen to me.  _You_ wouldn’t have.” 

"Your dad still won’t let anything happen to you." Blaine hugs an arm across Kurt’s torso reassuringly. "You should have been there to witness the talk I got before he brought me to New York last Christmas." 

"Did he really-" Kurt sighs. 

"It’s okay." Blaine laughs. "I deserved it. And to answer your question, I miss some things, yeah. I miss - okay, don’t laugh. I miss the things we did before we were having sex." 

Kurt snorts. “You do  _not_.” 

"I do!" Blaine insists, sitting halfway up. He leans on one arm so he can look down at Kurt. "I really do. I miss how new and exciting it all felt. We were pushing boundaries, you know? With each other. It was amazing. We were teaching each other. It was - exhilarating." 

"I’m glad to know you found routinely almost coming in your pants exhilarating," Kurt says dryly. 

"Almost?" Blaine teases. "I seem to recall a few times…" 

"Shut up!" Kurt covers his face with his hands. Blaine just laughs and tugs them away by the wrist with his free hand. "That was both of us, I’ll have you know." 

"Oh, I know." Blaine’s voice drops a little. "Are you telling me it  _wasn’t_ hot to you? Feeling each other, being so familiar with each other but not  _entirely_ comfortable yet? Not knowing how far we could take it before it was too much? God, Kurt, the first time you came while we were making out…” 

Blaine doesn’t miss the little shiver that runs through Kurt. He also doesn’t miss the interest awakening beneath the covers again, but that’ll keep. 

"That wasn’t fair," Kurt says softly. "I was mortified. You didn’t-" 

"You wanna know why I didn’t?" Blaine asks. Kurt looks wary but nods. "Because I’d just finished jerking off like five minutes before you walked in the door. My laptop still had porn tabs up. I was terrified you’d notice before I could close it. Or that you’d look in the trash can and see the tissues."

"Blaine Anderson, you absolute horndog," Kurt laughs. "I’d probably have fainted if you’d told me. I was but a delicate flower…" 

Blaine leans down to playfully bite and growl into his skin. “Not so delicate now.” He feels Kurt’s fingers reach up to card through his hair and lets his weight drop, chin resting on Kurt’s shoulder. “Neither of us.” 

"Mm, no. We’re not." Kurt’s arms wrap around him. "We know each other now." 

"Completely." Blaine shifts into a slightly more comfortable position and sighs. "There are things I’d redo, if I could, but most of it… it was perfect, Kurt. You were the perfect first boyfriend." 

"No one is perfect, Blaine." Kurt chides gently. 

"… maybe," Blaine says, in that voice that lets Kurt know he’d like to argue. "But I still couldn’t imagine anything better. If we’d never met I’d probably have stayed at Dalton and ended up losing my virginity to - I don’t know, Sebastian or something." 

Kurt’s mouth twists like he’s bit into a lemon. “Don’t even say that.” 

Blaine laughs. “Well, I  _didn’t_. It was you. And it was amazing.” 

"Blaine, we were both insanely nervous, we couldn’t figure out comfortable positions, and we both came too quickly," Kurt points out. Then he pauses and smiles. "I guess it was pretty good, though." 


	16. First Date/Last Night from Dogfight

> _**Meet me halfway** _   
>  _**A touch and go of don’t know what to say** _
> 
> Kurt/Blaine, PG (meet-as-NYADA-students AU)

Their first date is a disaster. 

Kurt’s the star NYADA student who walks around the school like he owns the place, 

Blaine is the freshman with a crush as huge as his heart will allow it. He just couldn’t help it. Kurt Hummel is everything his high school self ever pined for. He’d heard about Kurt before he ever stepped foot on the campus itself. People  _talked_ about Kurt Hummel, on the facebook groups and the NYADA twitter feeds, on the student forums… 

It all seemed meant to be to Blaine. Kurt was even from Ohio, just like Blaine was, barely two hours away. 

He tells all of this to Kurt over dinner and he doesn’t realize until too late that the discomfort is practically radiating off of Kurt. 

He shuts up, but the damage is done.  

They go to see a show but Kurt has already seen it. Not only has he already seen it, but he doesn’t even  _like_ it. 

Blaine realizes he should have asked before he bought the tickets. He realizes that New York boys aren’t Ohio boys and maybe he doesn’t really need to take that leading guy role with Kurt. 

Kurt is older. Kurt is  _hot_. Kurt has probably had guys all over this city. 

And that’s when the date really goes south, because Blaine doesn’t do well when faced with his own impending failure. He spends twenty minutes in the bathroom trying to get his breathing under control and ward off a panic attack. 

He doesn’t even want to know what Kurt thinks he’s doing in the bathroom for that long, but Kurt’s distaste is obvious when Blaine finally rejoins him. 

It took him four months to get Kurt to agree to a date with him. Blaine had it built up so much in his head that it was probably never going to work, but he never thought it would go so badly. 

*

He doesn’t go out of his way to avoid Kurt after that, but he certainly doesn’t purposefully put himself in Kurt’s path anymore. 

Kurt’s doing the same with him, he’s sure. Suddenly those afternoons they’d both be in the coffee shop at the same time are no more. Blaine stops hanging around the Spotlight Diner as much as he used to.

(He really misses those fries.)

He spends more time in his apartment than he had before, though he doesn’t even like his roommate half the time. 

It’s not really that Sebastian’s that awful, it’s just - he and Blaine don’t have that much in common besides that they’re gay. In Ohio that was enough to form a bond, even after the brief attempt at dating - which ended in minor misery for both parties and infidelity for one - but in New York… it’s just not. 

They share an apartment but they don’t cross paths that much. Blaine’s made new friends at NYADA and Sebastian has plenty of friends at Columbia and it’s only due to Blaine’s post-Date with Kurt funk that Sebastian finds him on their couch on a Friday night. 

"Come on," Sebastian urges him, flopping down on the couch beside him. "I got a place for us to go check out." 

Blaine is immediately wary of any place Sebastian deems worth his time. “I think I’ll pass.” 

"No, man, it’s awesome!" Sebastian says. "Come on, Blainers. You won’t regret it." 

"Oh my god  _don’t call me that_.” Blaine ducks away when Sebastian tries to ruffle his hair. L etting Cooper and Sebastian meet was a mistake he’ll forever regret. That they became friends - an even bigger one. “You thought  _Scandals_ was awesome. I don’t trust your taste level.” 

"You  _wound_ me,” Sebastian laments. “No, seriously. Gay bar, karaoke night, Broadway hangout. It’s totally your thing.”

Blaine sighs and shuts his book. It _is_ Friday night, and he’s in New York. He might as well try something new. 

*

As much as Blaine hates to admit it, Sebastian is right. 

He loves Callbacks. He loves it more with a beer in his hand. Sebastian sees him through signing up to do a song and then Sebastian is gone. 

That’s fine with Blaine. Even when he and Sebastian do go out together, they don’t tend to stay close. 

Blaine’s always made friends easily. He doesn’t stay along for long. Tonight is no exception; he finds a pocket of NYADA students who look vaguely familiar and inserts himself into it with easy. 

He hears his name and takes the stage, bounding over to the piano. He loses a happy ten minutes to the thrill of performing and he’s on an adrenaline high the second he leaves it again. 

He heads to the bar for a drink before rejoining his newfound friends. The bartender slides him a beer but won’t take his card. 

"Guy over there bought it for you," the bartender says, pointing a few feet away. 

Blaine turns and sees-

Kurt. 

*

Kurt saw him singing on stage. 

Kurt thought he did amazing. 

Kurt is drunk, though probably not as drunk as Blaine. 

Kurt is gorgeous, tall and perfectly dressed, pale and delicious. 

Kurt asks if he wants to sit down. 

Kurt talks to him - loose and free in a way he hadn’t at all on their date. 

Kurt apologizes, and then Blaine apologizes too, and neither of them are entirely sure why they’re apologizing but they trip over each other with their words until they’re both laughing too hard to keep going. 

Kurt eyes Sebastian up when Sebastian stumbles over, shifting a little closer to Blaine in an unconscious way that makes Blaine immeasurably pleased. 

Kurt smiles a little (like he’s trying to hide it) when Blaine explains who Sebastian is. Kurt smiles a little more when Sebastian winks and makes crude innuendo and gives Blaine a thumbs up. 

Kurt calls him cute when Blaine stumbles over his words. 

Kurt waves his friends off when they come over to say they’re leaving. They’re not quite crass enough for the thumbs up display, but Blaine catches a little wink there. 

Kurt asks him if he wants to go grab some food. 

*

They sit across from each other in a 24 hour diner, drinking coffee to sober up and sharing nachos. 

Kurt digs in with his fingers, and makes fun of Blaine for eating with a fork. Kurt looks so open and happy in this moment. Blaine wants to know what was so wrong about before, but he doesn’t want to risk it and lose what’s so right about right now. 

"You were good up there tonight," Kurt says. It’s not the first compliment he’s paid Blaine. 

"I’m sorry I missed you performing." And Blaine is, he  _really_ is. He’s only had one class with Kurt but he knows Kurt puts everyone else around them to shame. 

Kurt blushes a little and looks down at the table. “Maybe you can catch me again some time. My band has a gig Friday night.” 

Because, as if Kurt Hummel weren’t already the hottest person Blaine has ever met,  _he’s in a band_. “I’d love to,” Blaine says. 

"And maybe afterward we can grab dinner or something…" Kurt says. 

"What, like a date?" Blaine asks, before he can stop himself. 

He licks nacho cheese off of his finger as he contemplates it. Then he leans in and looks at Blaine with a small smile on his face, like he’s sharing a secret, and says, “What if we just call it a first date?”


End file.
